The Adventures of Quinn
by quinniguess
Summary: I'm not going to lie. This is self insert fanfiction of Wizard 101. I wanted to write something from the point of view of someone who already lived in the Spyral like Penny Dreadful, so I made myself the unhappy child of a proud myth student. I'm not sure if my lore checks out, so please feel free to fact check me. I'll be checking too as I play through the game again. c u n game
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of a fist banging against my bedroom door. It was my father ordering me to wake up and come down stairs. I stumbled across the room, and put on the kimono I bought in Mooshu during our last vacation. I struggled to tie it properly in my groggy state, but eventually succeeded and head out my door and down to the lower level of our small home on Cyclops Lane, Wizard City.

"Son, your mother and I have been talking and we don't want you studying death," My father said as I entered the kitchen. My parents leaned against the counter showing obvious signs of adamant composures.

I walked past them to the fridge, and replied as I searched for agreeable sustenance. "Dad the test assigned me to the school of death. I know you guys don't like it, but the test is never wrong."

"Have you heard the news?" My mother asked.

"What news?"

My father sighed and responded for her, "Malistaire went crazy, and stole the school of death."

"What do you mean he stole the school?" I asked no longer interested in food.

"Look here," he said handing me today's newspaper, "Apparently he came with dragons and had them carry away the school last night. He killed seven wizards who tried to stop him, and guess what; None of them were death students."

"Honey we've been telling you this whole time that death students aren't all there. Now do you see what we mean?"

"Quinn, I want you to go back and retake the test. I want you to request the gem question so you can make sure you don't get death again. Remember, death is the onyx. Choose anything but that, and you'll make your mother and I proud."

I nodded in an appalled silence and headed up to my room. I didn't know what I was feeling, but I didn't like it. It was as if confusion, fear, anger, and sorrow all had some sick child and it was living inside me. I locked my bedroom door and pulled a small black book with a badly drawn skull on the cover out of a vent whose screws I replaced with nails. It was a journal of mine which I used to record philosophies and metaphors. It also contained my conversations with my only friend; the personification of death. I don't know why, but when I got to the imaginary friend age, death was there to be mine and I had never left him behind.

I flipped to a random page and felt like weeping as I read one of our past conversations about the value of existence. My lower lip quivered, but no tears came as I recalled how many times these conversations eased the pain of my cognitive loneliness. After a moment of sad nostalgia, I closed the book, and got dressed in my obnoxious yellow and blue robes which distinguished me as a resident of Cyclops.

I snuck downstairs and out the front door for fear that my mother would catch on to my unhappiness. She was a student of Life, possessed an emotional intuition unlike any other, and was a complete pendulum to the stern and gruff stone I called father. From what I could figure out, his demeanor was just a symptom of studying under Professor Cyrus for too long.

I made my way to the courtyard which sat near the entrance of our Lane, and followed one of the streams which flowed through it. At the end of my stream was one of the waterfalls which resided on the edge of the cliff Colossus sits on. I sat down and pulled the book out of my pocket. I looked at its cover and bindings scrupulously before opening it to where I had written the name Quinn Mythblossom and scratched it out writing Quinn Ravenwatcher below. I took a pencil out of my pocket, and scratched out the second name, then I wrote the name Quinn below this last scribble and closed the book. I looked it over one last time before dropping it over the edge and watched its pages flutter open in one last desperate attempt to be seen before they disappeared into the lake below.

Around that lake sat Triton Avenue which I watched for the next hour or so as I mentally prepared for the life I was being forced to choose.


	2. Chapter 2

Screams echoed from the Avenue below, and I could see a dark mass move down the street toward the gate to Olde Town. I could hear ringing bells and shouting erupt from below as beams of electric light began flashing in the windows of houses, and on the streets themselves. The black mass broke, and began invading homes.

I was so taken by the spectacle that I didn't hear the footsteps behind me. I found myself being pulled off the ground by the back of my robe. I struggled to keep myself from being hung by my own collar, but my strength was failing me. The next thing I knew I was facing a Troll. He snorted and hung me over the edge of the cliff. A grin spread across his face just before he let go of me and I plummeted Into the water below. The water felt like stone as the force of the impact knocked me out.

I awoke in the hands of a Kraken. He stood in the middle of the lake half-submerged as I vomited into his hand. He grunted in what I assume was disgust, and dropped me into the water. I did my best to take a deep breath, but the air was knocked out of me as I hit and submerged. I surfaced gasping for breath.

I began to swim toward the nearest shoreline when an ear-piercing scream drove me under. I quickly ran out of breath, and came up homing the scream would have subsided. As my head bobbed above the surface, I heard the shriek quiet to nothing, and I began swimming again. I had almost reached the shore when another scream sliced through the air. I took a deep breath and re-submerged. I did my best to quiet my mind as I floated there , but the muffled shriek could still be heard, so I swam away from shore, and deeper into the water. I let my body go limp as I focused on holding my breath. I didn't want to hear that scream again even if it meant I had to drown myself. As my breath dwindled I began to panic. MY world became dark as I fled even deeper. I didn't know where I was going, but I felt like I needed to go somewhere. I seized as a bolt of electricity shot through the water. As I lost control of my body, air escaped my lounges, and I began to sink.

I thought about how ironic it was that I would meet the best friend I never knew as soon as I had forsaken him and how much trouble all this had saved me. I didn't know how I was going to tell my father that I had already requested the gem question and selected the Onyx on purpose, but it wasn't my problem anymore. The pain was incredible as my body desperately fought for oxygen. The shock had subsided, and with it the seizure, but I had yet to regain control of my body. The pain began to diminish as a dark tunnel began to encroach on my vision. I could see my book at the end of the tunnel, and grabbed at it. I thought this was the end, and that I was reaching towards my old friend, but I was mistaken.

I was blinded by the light of day as the Kraken lifted me above the water once more. He rolled me on my side in his palm, and let me vomit into the lake. I thought about how kind he was, and how strange it was to be alive. Then I thought about how much it sucked to vomit water out of my lounges. I rolled over when I thought it all was done, but the sharp invasion of air brought yet another series of spews. He grunted and rolled me back over to avoid any messes in his hand. I made sure to breath slowly and shallowly when I was finished. I laid in the Kraken's palm shaking, readjusting to the air I once knew and loved.

Then came another screech. I tried to crawl out of the Kraken's hand and back into the water, but he sealed me between his hands keeping me in and the screaming out. I felt him begin to move as the scream subsided. He unsealed his hands, and I saw what looked to be a short woman in a dress standing at the edge of the lake. I looked up at the Kraken to see that his ears were bleeding, and his eyes were watering. I looked back at the woman, and saw her real back and take a breath as if she we about to yell. I tried to warn the Kraken, but only coughs came out as I pointed in her direction desperately. He noticed my movements and looked back at her just in time to watch her begin to scream again. He sealed me again and I could hear him yell in pain as he began to run.

As the world quieted again he removed his hand and wiped his eyes. He fell into a dead sprint toward the waterfall which led up to Cyclops. His speed increased as we grew closer. I watched the screamer as she reeled back again, and did my best to warn the Kraken. Either he didn't notice, or he didn't care to, because he did not respond to my warnings. He just looked toward the waterfall, and continued to run as fast as he could. I imagined we would burst through the waterfall into massive cave, but instead, he sealed me as we approached the cliff wall and dove underwater. I took a breath just in time for the water to fill my purple cage, and I waited as we swam further and further. I closed my eyes, and began to remember the pain of drowning. I grew afraid, and panicked again. I tried to pry my way out of the Kraken's hands, but he was too strong. Then we surfaced, and he set me down on a small ledge in an underwater air pocket. He took a moment to hold his head and rub his temples before he dove back under.

I sat there baffled by the events which just took place. I tried to retrace my steps, but kept getting lost in the sound of that screamer's screams. What was she? What's going on?

Then I noticed the book in my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

I chuckled to myself as I carefully separated the soaked pages. "Guess I won't be abandoning you after all old friend." I frowned as I realized the ink was dripping off with the water. I closed the book carefully making sure not to fold any pages, and sat back against the rock wall behind me.

I began observing my surroundings beginning with the platform I was sitting on. It was a small stone slab just large enough for me to lay on without overlapping the edge. The stone was smooth, dark, and had a couple of dips where the droplets from some stalactites had been falling for years. Beyond that was the water. It was rippling from when the Kraken surfaced, but was quickly quieting down to stagnation. As I watched the the underground pond settle, I noticed a bright light reflecting off the water. I looked up and saw hundreds of red and blue wisps floating about. They danced and swung amongst the stalactites. After a couple minutes of watching the hypnotizing spectacle, I coughed and all movement stopped. All was still and silent save the dripping of water.

I moved towards my book, and all the whispers erupted into a frenzy. They zigged and zagged. They flew up and down and side to side. They circled the dome-like ceiling, and skipped across the water. What was most unsettling about this spectacle was the sound. There was none. Hundreds of bright lights flying about in panic, and not a sound to be heard.

I felt at risk, and began to panic again. I searched desperately for an escape, but the room appeared to be without exit except for the waters I arrived through. Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed my book, dove into the water. I began to swim down. I swam further and further, praying I would find the point the Kraken dove into. I kept swimming even when my breath was gone. I kept swimming even when my world began to turn dark. Then I heard something and I slowed to listen. I heard it again, and stopped completely. This time I thought I heard a quiet chuckle. I looked around but it was so dark that I didn't know up from down. I had run out of breath, but I did not feel the pain of drowning. I tried to swim, but I couldn't feel the resistance of water around me. As far as I could tell, I was just floating in a lightless abyss.

"You look ridiculous," Said a cloaked figure as he walked out of the darkness. "Are you holding your breath?" he asked and began to circle me slowly.

I tried to swim away, but moved nowhere. The figure began to chuckle the same deep chuckle I heard before. "Would you stop that, I can't take you seriously." He paused and brought his hand to his face. As his arm rose, his sleeve fell back revealing a skeletal hand. He used it to rub his hidden chin. "Why aren't you responding? Oh yes of course. How could I forget?" He brought both hands to the opening of his hood and shouted between them, "You're not drowning anymore! BREATHE!"

I gasped and was relieved something other than water greeted my breath.

"That's better. Now, how about coming down here. Although I enjoy the hilarity of your posture, I do intend to have a serious conversation with you."

"I don't know how," I replied between exasperated pants.

"There's no how. Just do it. Will it."

"How do I do that?"

"GET DOWN HERE!" He shouted. The shout startled me and found myself anchored to an invisible floor. "See," the figure said, "I told you it isn't hard."

"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked as I tested my footing.

"Let's call this.. an intervention," he replied, "you see, some of your most recent exploits have been somewhat... How should put this? Concerning."

"What are you talking about?" I bent down to feel the floor. I couldn't feel it, but it kept me from passing through. "Who are you anyway?" I asked as I stood back up.

The figure sat on nothing and crossed his legs. His arms spread as if he were resting them on the back of a bench. "Come on. You don't recognize me? I mean I know we were apart for a minute or so, but I didn't think you'd forget so quickly."

I struggle with the thought for a moment before guessing. "Death?"

"In the flesh, or rather, outside of it. Now back to business. This recent behavior of yours has to stop. I'm worried about you, and I hate worrying. Please, have a seat," he said gesturing to a chair that wasn't behind me.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I let my body go limp, and I sat back. To my surprise, it felt as if I had flopped onto a couch.

"See now you've got it," the figure said excitedly. "It's best that you figure these things out now if you're going to be visiting so often."

"I'm so confused," I said as I felt the invisible couch that I couldn't feel.

"I know. We all get confused sometimes, but that's no excuse for this behavior."

"What behavior?"

"You know, the falling off a cliff, mild concussion, electrocution, drowning, facing a Banshee unprepared. and now this? Drowning again? What's gotten into you?"

"One, none of those are my fault. Two, concussion? I don't remember that one. And three, you're Death. Why do you care if I die?"

The figure leaned forward setting his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together before speaking. "Two, you hit the water pretty hard there and you're lucky to have only sustained a mild concussion. One, that's not the right attitude, blaming the world for all your problems and such. And three, because I love you and care for you, and I don't know what I would do with myself if you died."

"You need me alive for something don't you?" I slowly laid back on the invisible couch, testing the cushions I couldn't feel

"Wherever would you get such an idea," He asked innocently spreading his arms out.

I Looked at him doubtfully. "I've known you since I was a kid. You've never revealed yourself to me before, why should I believe you're doing this now for no reason?"

"Because of these recent behaviour of course. I'm understandably concerned for your well being."

"Bull," I replied, fully satisfied with the comfort of my invisible couch.

He let his arms drop and scooted to the edge of his invisible bench. "Fine. I need you alive for something," he said affirmatively, "but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. We've been tight for years, don't think I'd quit on you like you quit on me."

"Hey," I complained.

"I get it, I get it. Scary daddy's gotta get what he wants. No hard feelings."

"Good, because I felt really bad about that."

"Me too man, me too. But hey, now we have the opportunity to make amends. I need your help, and you need mine."

"Why do I need your help?"

"Because you're drowning underneath a cliff."

"I made it that far?"

The figure nodded affirmatively.

"Damn," I whispered to myself. I sat up, and matched the figure's enthusiastic pose. "Alright, good point. What do you need?"


	4. Chapter 4

The figure and I reached the edge of the cave where the underground river stopped and the waterfall begun. I had expected to have to wait for my eyes to adjust, but the view was almost as dark as the cave we had journeyed through.

"What is this place," I asked as I observed the small lake or large moat which lined a castle on an island.

"This is Haunted Cave," replied the figure as he gestured broadly with his arms.

"Ok, so this leads to Triton right?"

"Yes," he replied lowering his arms.

"Well then how am I supposed to get through to Olde Town? Tritons swarmed, and they sealed the gate."

"I'm sure they'll be able to tell the difference between you and the undead."

"Wait that's what came out of here? The undead?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's called Haunted Cave for a reason."

"Fair enough, but how am I supposed to get through?"

"It's not hard. They attack what they see, so don't allow yourself to be seen," the figure replied as he sat down letting his cloaked legs hang over the edge of the waterfall. The weak current flowed around his soaked robes and off the edge of the cliff.

"That's not going to be easy. There's bound to be hundreds of them," I said as I sat down next to him. We sat in silence for a while as water dripped off of our soaked clothes. After a long silence I asked, "How did all this start?"

He paused, and looked at me for a moment. I searched for the eyes which may have resided somewhere within that cowell, but not even his chin or was visible. He turned back to gaze at the castle. After another pause he answered. "Sylvia. It all started with Sylvia."

With this, he pushed himself off the rock face and plummeted into the water below. I waited for a few moments but he never resurfaced. I grew concerned, and decided to go in after him. I stood up and walked a few feet into the cave. I feared he may have cracked his… skull on a rock or something, so I wanted to put as much space between me and the cliff as possible.

I took a running start and jumped as far as I could. I splashed into the water holding myself in a tight ball and was relieved to refursace unscaved. I swam under, and began to search for my companion. To my surprise, the water was only around twenty feet deep and I quickly reached the bottom. I used the rocks on the lake bed to hold myself under as I looked around. The water was dark, but I could see a few meters in every direction. I moved from rock to rock searching, but soon had to resurface for air.

As my head bobbed above the surface, I heard shouting from above. "What's with you and water," the figure yelled down at me from the island. "Come on man, get up here."

I swam to the edge and began to scale the island's sheer cliff wall. "Why does everything have to be on a cliff," I grunted as I pulled myself out of the water. After about half an hour of teaching myself how rock climb, and cursing the name of my best friend, I reached the top shaking from a mixture of adrenaline and exhaustion.

I rolled onto my back, and began to look around for him but he was nowhere to be seen. Considering that he was at one point imaginary, I decided it would be alright to sleep the climb off.

I dozed to the sound of falling water, and distant screams.


End file.
